ReWrite: The Life of Skyler Riddle
by XxPartly CloudyxX
Summary: Skyler Riddle is the daughter of Lord Voldemort. This is her story! The characters are OOC, so if that annoys you please don't read this. This is all rewritten! Hope you all enjoy. Rated just in case. PERMANENTLY DISCONTINUED AND ABANDONED.
1. Prologue

Okay. This is the first rewritten chapter of The Life of Skyler Riddle. I am very nervous and I hope you all enjoy it! I tried to give the characters more depth and add more oomph to everything :).

* * *

><p><strong>Prologue: Skyler Riddle<strong>

My name is Skyler Riddle. Not everybody knows me by that though. I am called by many different names, but, for the telling of this story, I will use my real name.

I am 16 years old, pretty young, you would think. You'd be wrong.  
>The horrors of my life make up for lack of 'wisdom'. When I was just born I was sent to and orphanage by my mother, just before she reportedly killed herself. I know why now, but you will have to wait to find out. I will tell this story the right way, my family deserves to see my side of things.<p>

I am here to tell you this story, the story of my life. You know those "she was sweet and innocent, and lived happily ever after" stories? This isn't one of them. So if that's what you want, turn back now. To most people, the words "sweet and innocent" and "Skyler" in the same sentence would cause hysteria, but I don't care about those people. This is for my family.

We will go back to when I was nine years old. Back when I was in the orphanage. It was an abusive orphanage, to everyone, everyone but me… People didn't like to come near me, they avoided me even when all they wanted was to hit me. But don't worry! I got hurt too a lot, so I was just like everyone else!

They were scared of my appearance. My eyes scared them. They are very… snake-like, even now, that combined with the red hue of them turned people away. That is the main part of my appearance, nobody notices anything but my eyes, not even me.

I met my father when I was ten years old. It was a day I will always remember. I love my father very much, and I know he loves me. I don't know if that is a good enough reason to justify my actions these past few months, but maybe at the end of my tale, my family will come back to me.

* * *

><p>I hope you all enjoyed it! Thank you, by the way, to everyone who has stuck with me through all this, believe it or not, this is the second re-write since my freshmen year.<br>Love you guys! Ta-ta for now!  
>PC ^-^<p> 


	2. Chapter I: NotSoFriendly Meetings

**Title:** ReWrite: The Life of Skyler Riddle

**Author:** XxPartly CloudyxX

**Rating:** T

**Disclaimer:** The Harry Potter series belongs to J.K. Rowling, so do all recognizable characters. The views and beliefs displayed on this fanfiction may or may not be those of my own, if you are offended, you have my apologies. I do however own Skyler Riddle.

**Warnings:** Minor cussing through out the story.

Okay guys I will be going straight to my best friend's house after school tomorrow, and I didn't want to be late for my second update so I'm updating early! Chapter 1 is here! Thank you everybody for your feedback! It really makes my day! Enjoy the chapter! Non-signed in replies at bottom!:)

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter I: Not-So-Friendly Meetings<strong>

Skyler was walking through London on that day she met her father. She enjoyed the freedom of the streets, and the feel of the wind on her face. Skyler liked to hide her face under the hood of her jacket, to hide her eyes. Secretly she hoped someone would talk to her maybe be her friend, if they couldn't see her eyes, the main part of her freakiness, not that she would ever admit that. Skyler saw herself as a freak, plain and simple. You see, she, while in control of her emotions most of the time, had… outbursts when she lost her temper. She did weird things like making something appear out of thin air, or making people fall to their knees screaming in pain.

She was making her way through her favorite neighborhood. The families were friendly enough. They left Skyler alone, used to her presence after the years of her traveling through, watching, and pondering… A strong, almost omen-like wind was blowing through the air, it was humid but strong and it pushed down Skyler's hood. Not that she noticed, she was to busy thinking about her latest… beating.

When Skyler was almost to the local park, she heard a woman, Mrs. Marie, if she recalled correctly, scream. She looked up startled, and saw a jet of bright deadly green light hit her in the back. Mrs. Marie looked right at Skyler as she fell forward, so Skyler could see the light leave her eyes, and even as she was dying, the split second she had left was spent staring pitifully into Skyler's eyes then moving her eyes from the top of Skyler's large straight yet jagged scar that started on the left side of her hairline and went across her face, over her nose splitting across her mouth all the way down, down the non-fatal curves of her neck to the middle of her covered collarbone before she fell, never to move again. Skyler realized, as she pulled up her hood, finally realizing that it had fallen, that Mrs. Marie's life had just been taken from her, but she didn't feel anything. She limped slowly towards the warm but cooling body. Skyler was curious so she sank, the best she could, into a kneel, in the exact spot the green jet of light had hit Mrs. Marie and gazed out towards the highway. Grimacing in pain as she did it.

You see, Skyler suffered from damages to her right leg and foot. Because, you know, accidents happen. One accident was her somehow cutting off most of her middle toe, and the other was the extreme tears and damage done to Skyler's right calf muscles and ligaments, which effected her walking skills, thus making her walk with a limp.

She saw them then. Ten to twenty people. Laughing, glaring, arguing. They were different, their hair color varying; but they were also the same. All carrying smooth sticks varying in size and color, and wearing bone white masks, and black… dresses? But one man held her attention. He had a very pale face. Skyler stared at him wide-eyed and frozen, millions of questions and what-if's bubbling up in her head for the very first time. Why? Because that man had bright red, snake-like eyes. Exactly like hers. His eyes snapped up to meet Skyler's and his glaring, and murderously smirking face softened infinitesimally.

Then man froze too, his body alert but not moving. Skyler hesitantly wobbled her way up to him. She moved slowly her eyes never leaving his, and his body never relaxing. None of the people surrounding the both of them took notice of the act. She stopped right in front of him. Skyler wanted to question him, talk, or introduce herself; but all that came out was.

"H-h-hello." Skyler winced at the stuttering coming out of her mouth, she felt pathetic, not to mention idiotic.

She reached out almost unconsciously and touched his arm. In the back of her mind she noted the shocked look he got as she did this, and the texture of the expensive looking clothing.

Skyler knew the man could see her eyes, bright, almost glowing in a way, under her good. She saw his hand reach up to remove her hood from her head. Skyler had to force herself not to stop him. The man's eyes widened when he caught sight of her second most identifying attribute. Her scar, she knew, put hundreds of stories into people's heads when they caught sight of it, each worse than the last. Skyler's eyes narrowed, the man's eyes matched hers perfectly as he did it too. Skyler crossed her arms in front of her and glared, defiant. This man didn't know her, so it was none of his business. He would ask questions, Skyler didn't want or need that. He couldn't know! She was hurt, all the time. She was just like everybody else. Everybody always assumed that Skyler did this to herself, they said it was too perfectly done. Skyler growled under her breath then shook her head, clearing it, and started to move away from him, but his hand shot out grabbing her arm gently but firmly.

The people surrounding the duo took notice then, they turned their bodies towards them, watching. Skyler vaguely registered the now quiet street, and the lingering smell of blood and burnt flesh.

"What is your name?" Then man questioned. He had a rough, almost threatening voice. He sounded funny, like he was trying, and failing, to make his voice gentle. Skyler almost laughed, but she could hear the honest curiosity smoldering in it. But she wouldn't be coerced into anything so she replied defiantly.

"What is yours?"

The man smirked. Humor dancing around in his eyes.

"My name is Lord Volde-" He was cut off by a woman with wild hair, like black fire.

Neither Skyler or The Lord had noticed the woman's growing jealousy. This woman felt a sense of… ownership towards her Lord, and she felt the little girl was a threat to that.

"My Lord!" She started importantly, "Why are you wasting your mind with an ugly muggle child?" She spat the last words.

Skyler's eyes snapped to the woman, whose eyes widened at the sight of the eyes so much like her Lords. Skyler was pissed. Nobody ever talked to her that way. She felt her freakiness react to her anger. She heard the blood pounding in her head, her eyes narrowed further than they already were. The next thing she knew, the woman was screaming. She had a crazed look on her face, and she let out hysterical sobs, and shrill screams. The people around them froze too. Their eyes' widening through their masks.

One minute. That was how long it took for the man, all but forgotten, to place a hand on Skyler's shoulder, and bend to speak in her ear.

"You are no muggle," he said softly. "If you would release her..."

Skyler looked up at them man, searching his face. She could hear the woman still screaming, begging. Skyler did as she was told, though she had no idea how to stop the outbursts, she was good at ending them, Skyler worked on calming herself, like she had done so many times before. Gradually the woman's screams decreased to mere whimpers. Skyler glanced at the hand on my shoulder, then at them man.

"You never answered my question," Skyler stated, making her voice soft and gentle.

"What is your name? Your eyes… they are the same as mine. You could… you must be…" She trailed off.

"My name is Lord Voldemort," The man murmured back, his eyes never leaving hers. "But you may call me father."

Her eyes widened, her breathing became irregular, and dark spots showed up, effecting her vision. The last thing Skyler remembered was the deep, shuddering intakes of breathing coming from the woman recovering on the ground, and the gasps of the people surrounding them, Before she fell into Lord Voldemort's arms in a dead faint.

* * *

><p>There y'all go! I hope you liked it! For your(and my) recreation, I have added a picture of Skyler's eyes to my profile(at very bottom)! Now I only got one review that was not signed in(I think), so here is the reply:<p>

Helpful Harry: First off, Thank you so very much for your review! It was appreciated! I have the same answer to all of your comments/questions: Voldemort did not know about Skyler. Sorry to ruin this for you but nobody did. Skyler's mother hid her pregnancy, had her baby, named her, got rid of her and took her own life before anyone was able to figure anything out. One of the main reasons Voldemort is OOC in this story is because he will love his daughter. I hope that helps clear things up. Now for your eye comment, you got EXACTLY what I wanted to portray with that so good job! If you have any more comments/questions please feel free to review or PM :)

Also a huge thank you to: TF angel(of course), ashrachellexx, sparkaliciouspixie, anna lily potter, and DeadlyLove92. IF I HAVE MISSED ANYBODY TELL ME AND YOU WILL BE PERSONALLY THANKED AND APOLIGIZED TO!

Well that is it! Happy early Friday everyone! Hope you have a good time until next time!  
>Ta-ta for now! Love you guys!<br>PC ^-^


	3. Chapter II: Of Protective Boys

Title: ReWrite: The Life of Skyler Riddle  
>Author: XxPartly CloudyxX<br>Rating: T  
>Disclaimer: The Harry Potter series belongs to J.K. Rowling, so do all recognizable characters. The views and beliefs displayed on this fanfiction may or may not be those of my own, if you are offended, you have my apologies. I do however own Skyler Riddle.<br>Warnings: Minor cussing through out the story.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Hey everyone! Here is the latest update! I hope you enjoy!<strong>_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter II: Of Protective Boys<strong>

Skyler's eyes snapped open. She sat up, and froze. She had thought the strange people had been a dream… but she could see that was not the case. Skyler was in a dark room. She realized she was probably at the Lord's home.

After years of being abnormal, Skyler had learned to automatically look around her to figure out possible exits if she needed to escape. The room was big, very big. She was lying on a large four-poster bed. The sheets were silky and a calming shade of blue. There was the light of the moon coming from a window on the right side of the room. Skyler could make out the top of a tree, blowing in the wind. She got out of the bed and limped expertly toward the door directly across the room from the window. On the way she passed a bathroom. Skyler had to stop herself from taking a quick shower and washing her hair.

Outside the room, Skyler saw a lot of green. This place struck her as very fancy, like a mansion. She was in the middle of a long hallway, there were no people just high walls and portraits of blonde people hanging on the walls.

Skyler was starting to feel a bit overwhelmed. She couldn't help but think about the man, Lord Voldemort. He had said he was her father. Was that true?  
>She set off to look for him. She made her way down the hallway; slowly at first, but when she got the feeling that the portraits' eyes' were following her, her hesitant limp turned into a painful, yet gentle jog. When one of the portraits moved Skyler started running, not caring about the pain shooting up her leg and calf. She ran and ran until she slammed into something hard.<p>

Strong arms wrapped around her waist before she could crumple to the ground. She looked up and blushed. She was in the arms of a very nice looking boy. He had white-blond hair, and nice clothes. He had a concerned look on his face. The boy looked to be a few years older than her.

"Are you alright?" He asked, "My name is Draco. Draco Malfoy."

Skyler stared up at him for a moment. She felt very small in his arms, smaller than she normally felt, even with her short stature, yet very protected. "Yes." Skyler replied steadily, "I am alright. It's, umm, nice to meet you. I am Skyler Riddle," Draco's eyes widened at her last name, "Where am I?"

"Your at my home, Malfoy Manor. Are you trying to get somewhere? I can help you…" Tears formed in her eyes. Skyler loathed crying, but whenever she got scared her eyes gained a mind of their own and produced tears. "I… I don't know what I am doing here… I just remember a man…" Tears flowed down Skyler's cheeks leaving trails of salty wetness in their wake.

Draco watched the girl. He felt oddly protective of her, he would have to ask his father about that. Skyler appeared very fragile to Draco. She was small with scars, cuts, and bruises covering her body. One scar in particular stood out to Draco, the one on her face was done purposely, he was sure of that. Draco noted that she could pass for his little sister with her light blonde hair and pale skin, but her eyes ruined the effect. 'She really is the Dark Lord's daughter.' he thought in awe. But then he saw her tears. The need to protect this little girl took control, and Draco lifted Skyler into his arms, crouching down a little, and started rocking her.

"Shhh. Don't cry Sky. You're alright. I will take care of you, Every thing will be okay." Draco rocked her back and forth in his arms until her tears had stopped. It amused him to note she look very mad at herself for crying. He smiled at her, "Would you like to come with me to the main room? Your fath- umm, I mean Lord Voldemort is in there with my parents.

Skyler looked at her feet, embarrassed for crying in front of Draco. She cleared her throat, "Yes, but… What would happen?"

Draco stared at her for a moment, then very seriously said, "Nobody here is allowed to harm you in _any_ way Skyler. You will not be hurt," he took Skyler's hand and led her down the hallway, "The Dark Lord," he glanced at her, " Lord Voldemort, just wants to speak with you. My parents and I will leave the room so you two can talk. Lord Voldemort and my father felt it would be easier for you to learn everything here, instead of at Riddle Manor."

"Riddle Manor? You mean he _is_ my father?" Skyler exclaimed.

"Erm...well yeah, but I'm not allowed to tell you anything. The Dark Lord wants to tell you himself." Draco replied.

Draco stopped outside of a large door, frowning at the obvious limp to the girls walk. He smiled at Skyler, then pulled her into a hug. He could see how scared she was, even if she was hiding well. "Everything will be alright Sky," Draco repeated to her gently, "When you get in there I will take you to your father, but then I will have to leave. Just make sure to say goodbye when you have to leave, okay?"

Skyler smiled back the nice boy. "Okay, I will," She pulled him closer and whispered in his ear, "Thank you Dray." Smiling at the nickname Skyler kissed his cheek. Draco blushed. "C'mon," Draco commanded, "They aren't that scary." Draco winked, then he opened the door.

* * *

><p>Sadly :'(, I did not get any reviews except for the one from TF angel(thank you!). I hope you are all still with me! Any reviews would be appreciated! Happy Friday!<br>Ta-ta for now! I hope you enjoyed it!  
>PC ^-^<p> 


	4. Chapter III: Explanations

**Title:** ReWrite: The Life of Skyler Riddle  
><strong>Author:<strong> XxPartly CloudyxX  
><strong>Rating:<strong> T  
><strong>Disclaimer:<strong> The Harry Potter series belongs to J.K. Rowling, so do all recognizable characters. The views and beliefs displayed on this fanfiction may or may not be those of my own. If you are offended, you have my apologies. I do however own Skyler Riddle.  
><strong>Warnings:<strong> Minor cussing through out the story.**  
><strong>_**  
>I am so sorry I am late! I got strep throat, missed three days of school and only just remembered that I still needed to work on this chapter! I hope you guys like it!<strong>_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter III: Explanations<strong>

Lord Voldemort was sitting in a very nice, very expensive looking chair. Mr. and Mrs. Malfoy were too, but Skyler's eyes were drawn to the man who looked so much like her. She could see it now. She had his eyes, and his cheekbones, though you couldn't really tell with her scar, and, if she remembered correctly, his smirk. Voldemort's eyes locked onto Skyler's, as she was led towards him by the hand, Draco leading her. Draco squeezed her hand before letting go. He stood straight as he addressed a well-dressed blonde couple;

"Father," he nodded at Mr. Malfoy, "Mother," a fond smile barely touched his lips.

The Dark Lord raised a single hand and motioned for the Malfoys' to leave the room. As they did Skyler felt a twinge of fear, Draco was leaving with them. Just as he said he would. The door closed behind blonde family, and Voldemort turned to Skyler. She expected him to say something demanding, or scathing. As that was what Skyler was used to, but all he said was:

"What is your name?" Skyler could see the curiosity raging in his eyes.

"What is yours?" She smirked as she said it. Skyler wanted to see how far this… niceness would go, before he snapped. Just like everybody else.

Voldemort sighed, "Fine," he said. Eyeing her closely, "I will go first then. Sit." The last was a demand. Skyler smirked, his patience was thinning. Despite her testing, she did as she was told.

Skyler was perplexed when the man gave her an amused smile. 'Did he realize what she was up to?'

"My birth name was Tom Marvolo Riddle," he started after a minute, "I too grew up in an orphanage," He glanced at her, his eyes trailing down her face to her neck, then they darted around to all of the hurts covering Skyler's body. "I was not treated well. I was… neglected. In all of the worst possible ways. We," Tom glanced at the girl he was already so fond of, "me, you, and everybody else you will meet here, are Wizards and Witches. We are a part of the Wizarding World. As I am sure you already know, the strange things we are able to do confuse and terrify muggl-," Voldemort switched words after seeing the confused look on his daughters face, "Non-magical people. That fear turns into a jealous rage, which fuels their beatings." Voldemort looked Skyler in the eyes as he continued searching for any emotion, but her eyes showed nothing. "Once I went to school, I looked around me and realized that the Wizarding World was… pathetic. I made the decision to change that. I decided to get rid of all the non-magical people in the world, and all of their spawn who were just as bad as they were. Thinking they were better, brighter than the real witches and wizards. When in all actuality they had little to no magic. I wanted to cleanse the world of those people. I wanted to save the wizardly children from all of the possible beating they would have to endure." Skyler's eyes were shining. The hope was back and tossing and turning inside of her heart.

"But one man named Dumbledore," the name was hissed, "did not and does not agree with me. Him and one of his hand-made minions try to stop me. They try to kill me on a weekly basis. This boy is a few years older than you. He is young Draco's age. His name is Harry Potter. His mother was one of the people I was telling you about. She believed herself to be the best of all witches. When I got rid of her, her husband, a pure-blooded wizard, fought against me. I knew that Harry Potter was a threat to my desire for a cleansed world, that was why I was there that night. Dumbledore already had his… claws, if you will, sunk into the boy. But I failed to rid the world of him. Instead the spell I cast on him backfired and hit me. My body was never found because I was able to give myself some extra time just incase. I roamed around, watching my followers and continuing my cause. You were conceived during that time. I am afraid I don't know who your mother was. Anyway, I spent my time drawing up a plan. I got my body back only a few months ago.

"Believe me when I tell you, you are my daughter. You are the only living heiress to the Riddle and Gaunt lines; and now you are also the heiress to the Slytherin line. Whether or not you agree to stay with me," Skyler got and indignant look on her face. 'Where is he going with this?' "You will not be going back to that orphanage. You will be staying here."

Skyler closed her eyes and took a deep breath. This man, her own father was taking away her freedom. She felt rage and sorrow bubbling and rumbling through he veins. Paintings and portraits shook on the walls. Glass artifacts all around the room were clanking together loudly. Skyler knew she was losing it. 'He wasn't supposed to be like this! He was supposed to be how I imagined a parent to be,' Skyler raged in her head. She suddenly felt hands on her shoulders, and arms wrapping awkwardly around her.

The Dark Lord watched his daughter fall apart in front of him. He realized what he said, but it needed to be said. He wrapped his arms around her hesitantly, and pulled her to his chest, his chin resting on her head.

The shaking objects around the room gradually stopped as Skyler relaxed in her fathers arms. Skyler didn't know why, but she trusted this man all the sudden. Her father would protect her. She looked up at him, and took a deep breath. A shy, timid half-smile came to her face.

"Okay," she said quietly. "My name is Skyler Riddle." A pleased sort of smile came to her fathers face. "I am nine years old. I grew up in an… abusive orphanage, as you know. I was told my name, and that my mother was so disgusted by me that she killed herself shortly after dropping me off. People don't like me very much, my," she paused, "our eyes scare them." She looked up at his face as she said this and smiled. She could do this. "I think that is it really. Unless there is something in particular you wanted to know…?"

The Dark Lord looked so pleased, that Skyler had to giggle. And once she started, she couldn't stop. Her giggles quickly turned into hysterical laughter; and in her moment of insanity. Skyler reached out and hugged her father. She froze at first, but relaxed when he gave a weird half-chuckle and hugged her back.  
>"You will need to stay a secret from Dumbledore and his minions. They would take you away from me if given the slightest opening." The words were whispered in Skyler's ear. "And to lose you to Dumbledore, after just getting you, would kill me."<p>

Tears came into Skyler's eyes. 'So this is what it feels like to be loved,' she thought contentedly. The Dark Lord pulled away and looked at his daughter, real love in his eyes; and for the very first time out of a million times, his eyes matched his daughters perfectly.

This was the beginning of their new life together. Neither knew how long it would last, but they would cherish their relationship as long as they could.

* * *

><p><strong>I hope you guys enjoyed it! Happy Late Friday! Reviews are appreciated. (if I haven't replied to your review for the last chapter I am still working on it;)<strong>  
><strong>Love you guys, Ta-ta for now<strong>  
><strong>PC ^-^<strong>


	5. Chapter IV: Rules

**Title:** ReWrite: The Life of Skyler Riddle

**Author:** XxPartly CloudyxX

**Rating:** T

**Disclaimer:** The Harry Potter series belongs to J.K. Rowling, so do all recognizable characters. The views and beliefs displayed on this fanfiction may or may not be those of my own. If you are offended, you have my apologies. I do however own Skyler Riddle.

**Warnings:** Minor cussing through out the story.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter IV: Rules!<strong>

Voldemort woke his daughter up early the next morning. He had to go to a meeting, and he wanted to tell her the rules she would need to follow. He walked over to where his daughter was sleeping and sat down.

"Skyler." He said, not expecting her to shoot straight up in her bed as if she had been shocked. Skyler froze, remembered where she was at, then smiled tiredly at her father.

"Good morning," Voldemort replied with a slight smile. "I have to do some things today, so I was going to let you know the rules, among other things."

"Okay," Skyler said softly. She had never been a fan of rules.

"But," her father said, "I am going to give you this first," Voldemort held up a beautiful locket. It was oval shaped with an exotic looking green snake twisting around it.

Skyler's eyes widened. "Oh," she breathed softly.

Skyler felt oddly drawn to this necklace. She felt it to be perfect.

The Dark Lord gently locked the necklace around his daughter's neck, "This," he informed her, "is your first family heirloom. It is a locket that belonged to the daughter of Salazar Slytherin, our ancestor. I have connected it to my signet ring, which I always wear. If you press on the snake's eyes and whisper my name, no matter what you call me, the portkey will activate and you will be brought to me."

Skyler had tears in her eyes. She looked at the locket lying in the middle of her chest.

"Thank you," she said softly, in awe, "it is beautiful." Then Skyler sat up further and wrapped her frail arms around her father's neck and shoulders.

Voldemort almost-kinda-but-not-really half-smiled. He wrapped his arms around his daughters waist.

"Now," he said, "it is time for your rules. You will need to memorize these rules: You are to never leave the house unless it is with me, or with a house elf that has permission from me to take you outside." Skyler mouthed the words house elf to herself with a questioning look on her face. Her father ignored her, "If neither are available you are allowed to ask one of my inner-circle, whom you will meet, if they will go with you."

Skyler frowned but stayed quiet, she could understand that rule.

"You need to check in with me at least two times a day. This does not count meals. You are to attend every meal, unless you are physically unable to. If you cant you are to have a house elf come get me."

Skyler nodded.

"If you get sick you are to send off two different house elves, one to fetch me and one to fetch Severus Snape, whom will be in charge of your health."

Skyler was getting a little disgruntled at not know what a house elf was, so she nodded again, this time frowning.

"If a door is locked, you are not allowed in there. The library, living room, bathroom, your rooms, the sitting room, my room, once you have knocked, and the kitchens are always open to you. If one is locked, which they shouldn't be, press your necklace to the door knob and it will open if you are permitted access."

Skyler silently repeated the places she was allowed to go.

"If for some reason you need to see me and I am in my study, you always need to knock, unless it is an emergency. Do not ever, ever take off your locket. No matter where you are or what you are doing.

"If a house elf, inner circle member, or myself comes up to you and tells you to go on lock down, you are to go into your closet, press on the lock of the doorknob, which will initiate the lock down wards, and place one hand on her locket, which will notify me that you are safe. Do not leave or talk until me and only me comes to get you. If you have Draco over, then bring him with you into the closet."

Skyler nodded once more solemnly.

"If you ever get grounded, you will have to stay with me all day, until a suitable punishment is discovered. You are never to leave the manor with ANYBODY who is not a Malfoy, or myself," Voldemort said the last few rules very seriously.

"Okay. But what is a house elf, and who is Severus Snape?"

The Dark Lord smirked, stood up, and motioned for his daughter to follow him.

"Come with me and I will show you."

* * *

><p>Sorry about the long wait and short chapter. Writers block is a bitch. I have the whole story planned out, but I just cant word it right… :(<p>

Thank you to all who reviewed, alerted, favorited, or sent in a PM.

Ta-ta for now! ^-^  
>PC<p> 


	6. Hey Guys

Dear Readers,

I am tired of reading your amazing reviews, and smiling when I see alerts and favorites, but never being able to update and give you something back, like an update.

So, I will be putting this story on a NOT-PERMANENT hiatus, until the story is re-written AGAIN(third times the charm, right?) and COMPLETED. Once it is completed I will start posting again. I have no idea how long it will take to do this. I am very forgetful and scatterbrained, and my life these days is hell. So, I love you guys, if you have any questions or ideas, leave them in a review and I will get back to you.

I DO have an ending for this story, and I will be keeping it as close to cannon as possible. I am going to warn people now, this is not a happy story, it is a tragedy.

I love you guys, happy reading! (send any good fics my way)

Ta-Ta for now! ^-^

PC

P.S. Are any of you interested in a plot bunny? I have one and it is pretty good but it is my baby and I cant wait to read it and I (as horrible as it is) don't want to give it to someone who will screw it up. So anybody interested?


End file.
